Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flying type thin film magnetic head. More particularly, it relates to a thin film magnetic head capable of preventing an electric discharge resulted from accumulation of an electric charge in a capacitor which is formed between a coil film and a magnetic film which constitute a thin film magnetic transducing element.